My Sexy little Valentine
by darkensandor50
Summary: Rachel thinks Quinn is planning something on Valentines' Day...


**Title: **My Sexy little Valentine

**Rating: R** (for sexy times ;D, and language)

**Word count:** 5000+

**Spoiler:** Pretty much AU and Quinn didn't get pregnant. Also very small mention of Rachel/Puck.

**Summary:** _Rachel thinks Quinn is planning something on Valentines' Day_...

**A/N:** ok it's been a while since I wrote smut so be nice with me if this comes off more way fluffy then smut or just sucks like a sock full of nickels and if it does, OP of this plot from therq_meme plz forgive me Y_Y. I don't own any of these I just wish I did.

**A/N 2:** 'Keith Urban - Somebody like you' and here is the link for ya'll who want to listen to it as the scene goes (.com/watch?v=nmxw0ekkHN0) Also 'Dirty talk' (.com/watch?v=J7nWBgj83Og) ,and 'Leave your hat on' (.com/watch?v=nuSRzIawogU) for the other scene.

Rachel couldn't put her finger on it but, she couldn't help but notice her girlfriend Quinn was acting; pretty strange.

She didn't feel it was strange in a bad way per say; only just odd for almost an entire week. See ever since Quinn was kicked out of her house for coming out to her dictatorial, God fearing parents about her sexuality and her month long relationship to Rachel. Although Quinn didn't complain so much since she could share the same room her girlfriend slept in.

As sad the moment was Quinn felt she could tell the world how she felt about herself and appreciation of her taboo romantic ties with the down-in-the-food-chain Rachel Berry; whom everyone knew Fabary lead the slushy attacks, verbal insults, and vulgar pornographic pictures of the girl in the ladies bathrooms.

Although Rachel did feel for the vulnerability of Quinn's social status, she was reassured by the girl herself that she was still the HBIC and wouldn't bat an eyelash if she had to remind others just that.

They both were surprised that everyone in glee and mostly the entire student body took to them being a couple, with of course to be harassed now and then of Puck's offer to join them for a threesome, whiched they shook off knowing he means well and just tease them.

Ever since they came out Quinn had the air about her of feeling free to say whatever she wanted, do whatever and be almost as bluntly honest like Rachel.

Through this past week this Quinn was acting all but doing whatever. Rachel felt that Quinn didn't notice her seeing the changes in her behavior that she's not around much; always saying she needed to do something or go somewhere. The hushed conversations over her cell phone when out of ear shot (to whom Rachel does not know, since she plays the trusting girlfriend and tries to respect Quinn's privacy.)

The secret hidden text messages during classes ,which became not so secret anymore when a pouting Brittney came up to her and hugged her tight during glee; saying that she's bored cause Santana isn't paying her much attention since she is texting and hanging with Quinn whenever they had the chance.

She wasn't concerned that Quinn might be cheating on her with Santana cause…..come on its Santana first of all, and the chemistry between them is like two siblings if not two bickering perverted guys.

All it did was cause her curious mind to wonder all sorts of things that maybe just maybe Quinn and Santana was planning something, and sure enough Rachel was determined to find out one way or another.

Although her mind was still riddled with theories, and what ifs that she almost missed the fact that day after day during the week more and more people where wearing reds pinks and whites; the walls decorated with heart shaped balloons, cut outs, and glitter. The smell and sight of cheap flowers was almost on every teacher's desk that Rachel had.

And that's when it hit her…Valentines' Day was just around the freaking corner.

It wasn't that she meant to forget, but only the fact she never had a relationship long enough to even reach near the month of February. So the notion of buying chocolates, flowers, cheap candy and large teddy bears holding a heart shaped pillow in their clawless paws; never crossed her mind.

But having the unknown feeling that she was going to be with Quinn for a long period of time; Rachel looked up the romantic gestures, and common outcomes of Valentines' Day which mostly ended with passionate lovemaking when done right.

Rachel wasn't a stranger to lovemaking at all, she and Quinn have had many sexual encounters over the course of their relationship, and they both weren't really ashamed about it. Only slightly embarrassed when Santana would tease, make innuendo comments just to make Rachel blush.

This irritated the hell out of Quinn; since women truly wanted sex just as much as men do. And with a girlfriend not in the same mood as you, that someone caused it is very irritating.

So when the day arrived Rachel could basically smell the romance or better yet the ragging hormones in the air when she walked through the McKinley halls, wearing her sinfully short red and black plaid skirt, a smug white turtle neck with a vest and knee socks matching the skirt.

Rachel felt so much in the cheery mood of the special day and was barely able to contain the excitement on having a romantic day with her sweetheart.

She wasn't able to see her girlfriend again until later in the day, since their first few classes where on different ends of the school; so when that time of the day came Rachel quickly switch books and headed toward Quinn's locker since the next class they shared was not far from her locker.

When she came around the corner she smiled brightly as she socked up the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend in her long black slacks and a snug red turtle neck, her golden hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. As if she hadn't watched her get dressed earlier that day.

Her pace picked up more as she came closer to Quinn giving her usual kiss on the cheek before leaning against the locker next to Quinn, waiting for the blonde to finish whatever she needed to do.

Quinn gave Rachel a smirk before leaning down to give a quick kiss to full lips before she closed her locker. Holding out her arm waiting for Rachel to link hers too as they made their way to class.

"So how is your day going Quinn?" Rachel asked leaning to the warmth of her girlfriends' side. Quinn only shrugged before she kissed Rachel's temple.

"It's going well I suppose, I almost feel like I'm walking through a hallmark holiday card." Rachel only giggled at the remark.

"Well miss genius unless you forgot what today is, which I doubt you do is Valentines' Day. Isn't it supposed to feel like one?"

"I know that Rach it's just that it's the same every year, your never really surprised anymore, I expect to see chocolate kisses rappers all over the floor, with rose pedals, and being attacked by a wave after wave of heart shaped balloons."

When Quinn mentions the word surprise she thought it was the best time to address the behavior her Quinn was having and what her plan was for the day.

"Speaking of surprises, don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting this past couple of days Quinn, you can't hoodwink me that you planned something for us later today with the assistance from Santana. So come on tell me what your sneaky plan is?"

"Like hell I well Rach you know I wouldn't tell you…and pouting wouldn't get you closer to it either." Quinn laughed at the dramatic pout she was getting from her girlfriend, who sometime ago if she looked at her the same way now Rachel would be thrown in the dumpster for a whole month straight; it's funny how life throws you in for a loop.

"But Quinny." Quinn only shook her head at the baby name Rachel only used when she wanted something from her, it has worked before but Quinn was reluctant to be swayed by her.

"Look Rachel I'll tell you what I'll give you a tiny hint, not right now but later in class; and nothing else alright." Rachel only beamed at her brightly and quickly nodded her head in agreement.

When they reached the classroom door they shared a chaste kiss, before they headed to they're assigned seats. After sometime when the lesson was given Rachel was so focused on writing her notes color coded, she almost didn't hear her phone vibrating next to her. She grabbed the phone and looked up to see if the teacher was paying any attention, which of course he wasn't.

Checking that she was in the clear, she flipped open her phone to see she received a text message.

_Ready for your first hint? Q-_

_Oh so I get more than one? ;) R xo_

_Haha maybe, and if your good I'll think about it. Q-_

_I'm I not being a good girl right now, because you know it's not good for a girl to wait. R xo_

_Trust me baby, you're going to like what I got waiting for you ;) Q-_

Rachel licked her lips at the sound of Quinn's last text; she turned around in her chair to the next row over to find a smirking Quinn a few seats down. With that look she confirmed that whatever Quinn had in mind was something good, very good.

She turned back around now really wanting to know what the hint was.

_So I will like this huh? Well I'll be the judge of that, so what you got for me baby ;) R xo_

_Glee and leather. Q-_

Rachel could only tilt her head a little at the last message, unsure what to make of it.

_Glee and leather? What type of hint is that Quinn? R xo_

_The kind that you're only going to get, now get back to your notes class would be over soon ;P Q-_

Rachel looked over her shoulder again to make a face at Quinn who only smiled back. Rachel had the feeling to smack the smirk off her girlfriends face, but only gave her a pout with a dash of big brown eyes.

Which only had Quinn smirk bigger, and looked like to text something else back on her phone; Rachel turned back around in her chair to her phone again at the new text.

_Nice try Berry but even with that pout you're not getting anything from me, so be a good girl and wait. Q-_

Quinn let out a small laugh when she heard her girlfriend give a little stomp on the ground and let out a dramatic sigh. Quinn was already having a blast playing with Rachel and the fun had just begun.

Throughout the day Quinn would catch glimpses of a slightly moody Rachel, she could tell that her girlfriend was trying so hard to figure out what her perplexed message meant; and she can't deny that she was enjoying the innocent torture she was giving to Rachel. _'Just wait a little longer babe.'_

By the time glee came around Rachel walked down the halls still trying to figure out the meaning of the text, she know it had to do something with glee but had no clue what 'leather' had to do with it. Rachel knew that Quinn was enjoying her game of messing-with-Berry.

To briefly take her mind of the riddle she looked about the quiet hallway, and laughed a bit seeing her Quinn was right, the hallways where a mess; it looked as if a Valentine dance was held in that very hall, she could feel and hear the candy wrappers' crunch under her feet.

When inside the glee room she gave her greetings to everyone as she received them back before she sat in one of the chairs in the front row. Rachel looked around and noticed not everyone was present.

Before she could ask anything Mr. Schue walked in the room excited as he addressed the group.

"Alright everyone I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentines' Day, now before we get into anything else we got a special treat to show you today from some of our fellow glee members. Take it away guys"

Rachel looked over to where Mr. Schue gestured his arm to see the band head to they're instruments, followed by Puck with a guitar also in his hand and sit on a bar stool next to the grand piano. Next she saw Santana and Brittney appear both wearing matching outfits of black t-shirts, denim mini-skirts, cowgirl boots and hats.

Rachel felt like her jaw dropped as the sight of the two girls whose hair no longer tied back in the Cheerio way, bounced in long soft waves off they're shoulders.

Rachel had to remind herself she was with Quinn for a few seconds, and tried not to look at Santana's direction; knowing that if the Latina caught her looking her that way. She was sure Santana's boots would be well acquainted with her face and back in the near future.

Before Rachel could think of more ways Santana could knock her in the dirt, she caught the sight of Quinn, and if she thought her jaw was open when she saw the other two Cheerios her jaw was definitely down now.

Her Quinn was strutting not walking strutting; in black boots till she was standing between the two girls, her hands in both tight pockets of her painted on black jeans thumbs lightly tapping on the matching leather belt.

She watched as Quinn reached up to lift her cowgirl hat which was slightly different then Santana's and Brittney's, as hers was the only one that had studs around the top of her hat. To shake some of her hair loose to have a better fit.

Her eyes followed the movements of the golden hair across the tight black button up shirt which was tucked in the jeans. She looked a little closer at the blonde's legs, cause who you kidding who wouldn't; and noticed that the groin area was a darker shade then the legs itself.

That's when she saw the leather straps in the inner thighs and calves of the blonde, now knowing the girl was wearing skin tight leather chaps.

'_Wow if the chaps are this tight on her, her jeans must be tighter.'_

Rachel tried to swallow her throat suddenly dry. Unable to finish her thoughts as she pictured the Blondes' legs and rear end perfectly shaped in the tight garment. She slightly rubbed her legs together already getting turned on, and whatever the three has Cheerios planned to do even start yet.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a sound of a guitar to play, and Quinn's sultry voice filled the room.

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known._

_I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done._

_And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do._

_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

Rachel watched transfixed on Quinn as her and the other two cheerleaders danced around the room, they're knees high in the air, and Rachel could basically see the chaps strain against Quinn's legs as the girl moved.

_And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays._

_I've forgiven myself for all the mistakes I've made._

_Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do._

_I wanna love somebody love somebody like you._

_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine, shining down on me and you._

Rachel caught Quinn's eyes as she heard the cheerleaders sang out the chorus, the blonde smiled as she saw the brunettes gaze flowed down her body; knowing Rachel was watching her hips make provocative circles and sakes as she danced.

_When you put your arms around me._

Rachel watched as Santana and Quinn faced each other while Brittney faced Quinn's back. The Latina warping her arms around Quinn's neck while the blondes placed her hands on the girls hips; before Brittney's hands where on hers.

_You let me know there's nothing in this world that I can't do-oo-oo._

With the end of that line all three girls began to move their hips side to side getting lower to the ground with each sway; hands lowering a few inches from they're spot from before as well. Quinn looked at Rachel; she could tell the girl was starting to flush in the face as her eyes darkened just a bit.

Swaying back up Quinn faced the room again while Santana and Brittney switched sides they're hands moving across Quinn's back and shoulders as they did so; before facing the room themselves.

_I used to run in circles going nowhere fast._

_I'd take one step forward only end up two steps back._

_I couldn't walk a straight line, even if I wanted to._

_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

_Whoa here we go now! Woo!_

Quinn winked Rachel's way before grabbing Brittney's hand and pulled her close, Rachel watched even more closely than before as she watched Quinn dance with the taller blonde; spinning her and dipping her before turning to Santana. She pulled the girl close as well doing some other moves before spinning her and dipping her.

Rachel could hear the thump of the heels from their boots on the tile floor as their feet quickly moved across it. She would have felt a little jealous seeing the other two Cheerios touch Quinn in such a way if she wasn't as turned on as she was; she tried so hard not to look it either. Not wanting to reenact a Finn moment and think of the mailman.

_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine, shinin' down on me and you._

_When you put your arms around me._

_Well baby, there ain't nothing in this world that I can't do-oo-oo_

After that line Quinn faced Rachel and walked slowly toward her, Rachel's eyes never leaving hers as she came closer.

_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand._

_But you're teaching me to be a better man._

_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do._

_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

When Quinn reached Rachel she placed she hands on either side of Rachel's chair and leaned down to sing in her ear. She felt Rachel's breath hitch against her neck.

_I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you._

_And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you-oo-oo._

She felt Rachel's breath hitch again as she licked her earlobe before pulling away moving back between her fellow cheerleaders all of whom took off their hats to swing and wave them around, their legs kicking out, while the sound of their boots bag harder on the title.

_Oh, I wanna the man in the middle of the night, shining like its' true._

_I wanna be the man that you run to, whenever I call on you._

_When everything that loved someone, finally find its way._

_Wanna be a better man, I see it in you; oh yeah._

When the song ended Rachel wasn't sure rather to clap then run up to Quinn and give her a deep kiss, or run up to Quinn give her a deep kiss and then clap.

Legs although unable to move at the moment anyway Rachel clapped loudly as the rest of the glee club did. Mr. Schue cleared his throat and pulled at his shirt before he motioned the three girls and Puck to take their seats, so they can continue the club meeting.

Quinn walked over to her girlfriend and took the empty seat next to her with a triumphant smile as she looked at the flushed cheeks Rachel had, her half lidded eyes where now looking at the leather chaps before her.

Quinn leaned over as she whispered in the girl's ear.

"So baby how did you like you're little surprise?" Quinn's smug smile slightly faltered when she heard the familiar sound of an aroused Rachel answer.

"While I hate to admit that the whole thing was very erotic, since Brittney and Santana's hands where on places only I should be able to touch; I very much enjoyed it." Said Rachel as she turned to faced the blonde next to her, a hand placed over a leather clad thigh that was slightly rough under her palm.

"You're very much welcome Rach, and its ok I won't tell Santana you thought she looked hot." Said Quinn as she gave Rachel a wink before giggling when she saw the brunette rolled her eyes.

Rachel licked her lips as she looked at Quinn again her thumb already traced 20 circles on the leather thigh.

"How long is it till glee ends?" a little surprised at the question Quinn glanced at the clock across the room.

"Half an hour babe, why?" with that said Quinn hadn't excepted the shoot of arousal between her legs from the brunettes response.

"Fuck."

The drive to the Berry household was not what you would say slow, but Quinn felt that how the beautiful brunette beside her in the passenger seat was giving teasing rubs to her inner thighs as she nipped and sucked at her ear; told her to take as many shortcuts as necessary, and to get through the front door of the house as fast as possible.

Rachel growls against Quinn's ear as she felt the car stop but calmed down when she hears Quinn turn the car off and unbuckle her seat belt.

"B-baby we have to get out if we want to continue this inside." Quinn's voice stutters her hands gripped the stirring wheel in front of her, as Rachel still assaulted her neck and ear.

The aroused brunette only pulled away and breathed out "bring the hat" before she too unbuckled her own seatbelt and headed towards the door.

Once inside Rachel found herself pushed against the door, she moaned out loud as she felt Quinn's mouth and tongue move down her jaw line to the crook of her neck as heated hands rubbed and gripped at her sides.

"When are your dads going to be home?" said Quinn, her voice low and husky vibrated against Rachel's neck causing the smaller girl to moan out her answer.

"They won't be h-here; they rent a room in a hotel to spend time together every year on Valentines."

"Perfect."

Quinn felt the hand tangled in her hair pull her head back as her lips where taken in a hard kiss from the girl pressed against her.

Rachel pushed off the door with her foot and turned them around so Quinn could navigate them to the room upstairs.

They barely stumbled as they made their way up, hands pulling hard on clothes and back of necks; soft and loud moans coming from both parties.

Once in their room and shoes tossed here and there Quinn laid Rachel down in the clean bed sheets that smelled like a mix of vanilla and strawberries. Rachel pulled Quinn to her as the fragrance filled her senses.

Quinn rubbed the outside of Rachel's exposed thighs before for pushing them open so she could lay between them letting out a content sigh as she was almost completely against the girl below her.

Her fingers began to open the buttons on Rachel's vest one by one as her tongue traced the brunette's plump bottom lip begging for entry.

Rachel could feel her eyes roll in the back of her head as Quinn's tongue teased the roof of her mouth, she let out her own sigh of content as she felt hands move under her shirt, her back arched as hot fingers made their way up her sides to up underside of her bra.

She sat up breaking the kiss so the blonde could pull of the shirt taking the vest with it; she felt her nipples strain against her lacey bra as newly exposed skin met cooler air.

Swollen lips met hers again before she felt fingers circle and rub one nipple through the bra as teeth lightly nipped as a tongue licked over an area on her neck, her breath hitched before moaning as the lips went lower and lower till they met a clavicle; nipping it as well before slightly sucking the skin over the bone. The hand deep in blonde hair, urging to go lower still.

Lips moved down no longer tasting tan skin but red lace instead, that barely covered a full breast underneath, only able to taste some salty skin and then lace at random times.

Rachel let out a whimper as lips finally reached her chest. A warm tongue traced around the hard bud under the lace, and whimpered a little louder as teeth softly nip the tip of the bud, causing her hips to grind into the ones above her.

A moan comes up deep within Quinn's throat as she grinds down to the smaller hips below her, her fingers that where teasing the other hard bud reached the front clasp of the bra; no longer wanting the flavor of lace in her mouth.

Quinn moaned again as she is able to lavish the soft round mounds below her, the faint taste of salt and vanilla on the tip of her tongue.

The brunette shivered as she could feel the roughness of the leather against her inner thighs and occasionally her hot center when her hips rolled up into Quinn.

Quinn's hands slowly moved down till her fingers touched high socks and began upward again, reaching under the short plaid skirt, feeling the texture of lace again.

Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to stop a moan escaping her lips as fingers tugged on her panties, she lifted her hips so Quinn can shove them down her legs, and she let out the whimper when the scent of her arousal quickly fills the area around them.

Quinn could feel her mouth begin to water as the musky scent hits her like a bullet train; she continued to nip her way down to a tight stomach, the abs quivered at every kiss she gave.

She reached to the helm of the plaid skirt and licked the skin above it while her right hand treads through brown curls.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice is slightly raspy as being a while to utter a word, her hand held tightly on blonde strains as the other twists and pulls at a hard bud, her abs quivering more when Quinn's tongue made a dip in her naval.

Her voice raspy as well answers the girl below her "Tell me what you want Rach." Her tongue playing around the edges of the naval, as fingers slipped lower in to slick heat.

"Quinn please." Her voice pitiful and pleading for the blonde to go where she wanted her most, biting her lip once more as a finger reached her bundle of nerves; causing a shiver to ripple though out her body.

Quinn moved her pointer finger in small but tight circles around the bundle of nerves, as she still assaulted the area around the naval which was now red from her lips.

Rachel feels her back arch a little more when another finger is added to her clit, her moans and sighs no longer contained or bitten back.

Hearing the never ending string of whimpers and moans Quinn moved her fingers lower till they reached Rachel's opening, both girls let out a long moan as a middle finger slips inside.

Rachel twists her head to the side as she moved her hips trying to make the finger plunge deeper inside her. Quinn moans along with her at the sensation of moist heat tightening and releasing around her finger, she adds a second one and is almost bucked off as Rachel's hips become erratic.

Her moans became louder as Quinn finally fills her, she whimpered as both her hands are now pulling at her breasts. She rocks back and forward on to the gifted fingers as they twist and strum along her inner walls.

Quinn nipped and licked at the rocking hips wanting to taste more and more of salty vanilla; in pleasure. Quinn does it again over and over demanding to hear the song of pure ecstasy from the diva beneath her, and she doesn't disappoint.

Rachel felt herself being brought closer and closer to the edge, and that she can no longer contain her moans, her cries of pleasure keep going and going till they reached their highest peak.

Knowing that Rachel is right there on the edge of the cliff waiting to be tipped off Quinn quickly brings up her thumb to press down hard on the bundle of nerves, and that's all was needed.

Rachel's back had bended to a taught bow, at an impossible angle. A hand tangled in blonde locks as the other pulls on a nub from a sweat slick mound, mouth open in a soundless wail, as she see colorful spots before darkness warps itself around her.

Later she awoke when her ears picked up footsteps not far in front of her. Her eyes opened more when the sight of Quinn still dressed in her cowboy outfit, her shirt unbuttoned half way showing the absent material of a bra underneath; as she held a small glass of OJ.

Quinn gave her a soft smile as comes closer till she sat by her side and held out the glass for her to take.

"Hey seems that your wake, I thought you'll like some orange juice when you woke up."

"Thank you so much baby." Rachel sat up before taking the glass grinning to inwardly as her legs had a slight numbness to them.

She downed the drink in one gulp and placed the glass on the night stand, she turned back to the sexy blonde in front of her the arousal crashing back down on her, and Quinn couldn't miss the mischievous glint in the brown orbs.

"Now since I'm fully awake and nourished by vitamin C, I have the energy boost for another round."

"Good cause I still got one more surprise for you." She hears the brunette giggle as she reached next to her for the cowgirl hat that was left on her pillow from before.

"Quinn as much as I can't wait for your next surprise I intend to have some fun of my own if you don't mind." Rachel lent forward her lips inches from the blonde's, she smiled when she placed the hat on the girls head.

Rachel pulled Quinn for a slow yet passionate kiss, her tongue battling for dominance as the blonde sighed as the flavor of oranges filled her mouth.

The smaller girl pulls way leaning back to the nightstand turning on her iPod, quickly flipping through her playlist till she found the she wanted.

"Now you're going to stand over there and dance for me." She motioned Quinn to the middle of her room. Rachel made her way to sit on the foot of her bed on the balls of her heels, so she could get a good sight of the girl in front of her.

Quinn grinned widely as the music filled the room from the speakers. "What watching me dance in glee wasn't enough for you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her, unabashed that she was only clad in her plaid skirt and knee socks.

"Shut up, and dance again for me baby. Also you better keep that hat on."

_Baby take off your coat, real slow._

_N' take off your shoes; I'll take off your shoes._

_Baby take off your dress, yes, yes, yes._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

_Go over there, turn on the light._

_Hey all the lights._

_Come over here, stand on the chair._

_Yeah that's right._

_Raise your arms in the air._

_Now shake'em._

Quinn's body moved in the sexy dance her hands roaming over her neck chest and thighs, her lips mouthing the words to the song, her eyes never leaving Rachel's face.

She stepped close to Rachel with a hand on her hat while the other pulled on the waist on the jeans, as her hip moved; in slow swirls.

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_Sweet darling._

_You can leave your hat on. _

_You can leave your hat on._

Unable to take the torture any more Rachel grabbed the collar of Quinn's shirt pulling her in a heated kiss, the music still playing softly in the back-round.

_Baby_

_You can leave your hat on._

_Suspicious minds are talkin'._

_There tryin' to tear us apart._

Rachel leaves the bruised lips before her to kiss the pale skin of Quinn's neck, her fingertips trailed ghostly touches as they made their way down past the blonde's chest.

Quinn gasped as the sting of nails racked down her abdomen, before warm palms rub to soothe the tender area.

_They don't believe in this love of mine._

_They don't know what love is._

_They don't know what love is._

_They don't know what love is._

_They don't know what love is._

_But I know what love is._

Tan hands moved back to the opening of the shirt, shoving it over Quinn's shoulders leaving it to hang on her forearms.

Her mouth moves down till she reached a hard bud, she could feel a hand hold her head against the dusky pink nipple.

While one hand teased the other breast, the other trailed back down to rub against and cup Quinn through her tight jeans. She lets out a small moan and smiles to herself as she felt an unexpected bulge between the blonde's legs.

She didn't wonder nor care how she did not notice the bulge before. Only that when her hand pressed more on the bulged area; the blonde pressed roughly back.

_There ain't no way._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

Rachel pulls from the pink bud so she could nip at the tender skin behind Quinn's ear, before giving her best attempt of a country accent. Her breathy voice sending more shivers down Quinn's spine.

"Now is that the surprise I feel, or are you just glad to see me?"

"It might be a bit of both, you like it so far?" Quinn bit her lip when she felt Rachel laugh against her neck. Almost ripping the rest of the shirt off her arms before she grabbed Rachel's hip to pull her closer.

"I'll be the judge if that baby, on your back now." Quinn climbs on the bed and yelped in surprise when Rachel shoves her down on the bed, her hat falling off in the process.

Rachel smiled again as she heard the next song come off the iPod speakers, she straddled Quinn's waist shaking her hips.

She felt the thump of the bass in the music and closed her eyes her hands brushing over quivering abs, she smirked knowing Quinn was watching her.

Quinn sat up on her elbows watching her Rachel sway and rock her hips on top of her, now and then biting back a moan as the brunettes grind down on her.

Rachel opened her eyes to see the flushed blonde below her, and reached over to grab the hat placing it on her head before leaning down to the blonde; inches from her face.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight_

_Kitten Heels, _

_Lingerie.  
Pantyhose. _

_Foreplay.  
Legs up, on the bar.  
_

_In the back of your car. _

_Latex._

_Champagne.  
Bubble bath._

_Whipped cream.  
Cherry pop tactic.  
Can you make me scream?_

Quinn felt like she could have went over the edge just then, hearing Rachel's sex filled voice utter each line of the song with passion. With roaming hands promising her that they are going to do whatever they wanted with her, and she didn't mind not one bit.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight._

_I wanna fight, all through the night._

_Bind fold._

_Featherbed._

_Tickle me._

_Slippery._

_G spot._

_Nasty pose._

_In a video._

_Love machine._

_By myself._

_Climax._

_Hot wax._

_S&M on the floor._

_I like it hardcore._

Rachel leans down once more as she lavished the little red trails of risen skin on Quinn's stomach, the tip of her tongue soothing the scratches.

Her hands go to open the leather belt with a flick of the wrist, and she does so with ease; as so with Quinn's button and zipper.

Quinn laughs a bit at this and Rachel raises back up to see what amused the sexy blonde.

"And what got you laughing about babe?"

"It's ok, nothing important." The brunette raises a brow at this.

"It's nothing really, now let's get back to what you were doing, and ride me like the cowgirl you are."

If Rachel's eyes could have gotten darker they did as she licked her lips, and pulled out the large bulge.

Rachel only glanced for a second at the red silicon appenge before bringing her eyes back to hazel ones; she rocked her hips back and forward; teasing the dildo up and down her soaked slit spreading her essence all over the dildo; as much as she could.

Quinn couldn't see any of this though as she can only hint and hear the moans that came from the girl above her, wondering what was happening under the plaid skirt.

Feeling that the dildo was covered enough she winked at Quinn before rising her hips over the appendage, and lowered herself slowly on it till the dildo was fully inside her.

She shuddered at the fullness of the dildo and placed her hands on Quinn's stomach to keep balance; as the blonde held her hips in place.

She stared a slow rhythm as to get used of the size from the dildo, her moans and groans growing in pitch as Quinn thrust upward; as hers grind down.

Feeling a hand tug her forward her back bends as one hand grabbed her head broad as the other gripped the blondes shoulder.

Quinn reached up to catch a chocolate nipple in her mouth and feels Rachel rock her hips harder into her, the base of the dildo rubbing her clit having her bite a little harder on the dark bud.

"Holy fuck, oh fuck yeah Quinn, ohmygod, ohmygod." Rachel shuts her eyes shut as the combination of Quinn's roughness with her breast, the angle of the head of the dildo rubbing her g-spot over and over.

She feels the rough material of the chaps on her slick thighs giving her tingles up her legs as her hips become more erratic almost losing the rhythm she had set.

"Oh god Quinn, fuck, fuck, I'm so close baby." The brunette moans out, the blonde below her in her own heaven of pleasure; only able to moan her brain no longer able to combine words.

With a few more thrusts Rachel comes apart with a yell, screaming Quinn's name with a chain of curses after, riding wave after wave of complete nirvana. Seeing the brunette become undone, Quinn was pushed off the edge as well wailing Rachel's name as she rode her own waves of bliss.

Rachel finally falls against Quinn in a lump of a quivering mess, all of her nerves on end. She doesn't know how long she spent on cloud nine, but she had enough strength to give a lazy kiss to the blonde's bruised lips.

After a while Quinn was able to get enough power herself as she stripped off the rest of her and Rachel's clothes and huddled them under the covers spooning behind the smaller girl; now completely spent.

Rachel smiled in content bliss as she drew circles on Quinn's hand that was placed on her stomach.

"This was the best Valentines' Day ever Quinn, thank you for everything you did for me."

"You're welcome baby, I'm sorry that I worried you I wanted this day to be perfect for you, since it's your first time really celebrating it."

"It could be anymore perfect then is moment right now."

"Then I've done my job right."

"Anyway what where laughing bout earlier?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes cause if I didn't I've wouldn't have now would I."

"Well I was laughing at the ease of you unbuttoning my belt and jeans."

"I still don't get how that is amusing."

"When you did, that I thought that you must have practiced it when you where with Puck."

"QUINN!" She slapped the giggling blonde on her arm laughing herself.

"I hate you so much Quinn Fabray."

"Oh shut up you know you love me." At Quinn's angle she couldn't see the sheepish grin and blush the smaller girl had on her face.

"Ok you win; I love you I really do."

**End**

**OP I hope you enjoyed this ^_^**


End file.
